


Cabin in the Snow

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "I love Scott. I love Scott. He's my best bro. He's been my best friend since preschool. He's my brother. I love—""You can love him and still be pissed that he's getting married in Colorado in the middle of the winter," Derek pointed out, and turned the page in his book."Oh thank fuckbecause when I see him tomorrow, I'm going to throttle him with a wolfsbane rope."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 45
Kudos: 647





	Cabin in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Valentine's fics for this year, featuring how Derek and Stiles are keeping warm during the same snowy night as [Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515316). 
> 
> Thanks, y'all, for indulging my desire for cute, fluffy, funny fics for all my favorite pairings for another year. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

"I love Scott. I love Scott. He's my best bro. He's been my best friend since preschool. He's my brother. I love—" 

"You can love him and still be pissed that he's getting married in Colorado in the middle of the winter," Derek pointed out, and turned the page in his book. 

" _Oh thank fuck_ because when I see him tomorrow, I'm going to throttle him with a wolfsbane rope." Stiles burrowed under the six blankets piled on his side of the bed. "Who the hell gets married in Colorado in the middle of the winter? There's a fucking blizzard outside!" 

Derek eyed the window, where the snow was definitely coming down but hardly at a "blizzard" rate. "Well, you know, Scott does control the weather, so he did this specifically to irritate you." 

The pile of blankets shifted, and Stiles's messy brown head poked out from under them, his single visible eye glaring at Derek. "Hey, you're my boyfriend, asshole. You're supposed to be supporting me." 

"I am supporting you." Derek stood up and kissed the small patch of Stiles's forehead currently uncovered by the blankets. "I'm supporting your right to be irritated and cold, but there's no way Scott could've known there would be _this_ much snow this weekend. And I know you know that." 

"Fuck you, it's Colorado," Stiles grumbled, and ducked back under the blankets. 

Derek rolled his eyes and set his book on the bedside table. The lodge where Scott was getting married had a handful of rooms in the main building, but most of it was one- and two-room cabins scattered around the property. It was an absolutely gorgeous location in the mountains—he could see why Scott and Kira had fallen in love with it—but the cabins _were_ a little far out, especially with a foot of snow on the ground and more falling. 

He and Stiles could've been in the main lodge with the rest of the wedding party, but Stiles had insisted on a cabin because "romantic" and "do you really want Scott hearing what we're going to get up to every night? Really?" Derek didn't mind; he liked the rustic vibe, but apparently Stiles had thought a love nest in the mountains would have better insulation. 

Derek left him on the bed and went to start a fire in the fireplace, and then into the kitchenette to start some water boiling. No milk in the minifridge, so he couldn't do hot chocolate, but lemon lavender tea would be both warm and relaxing. Stiles had discovered it in college and now had a mug almost every night before he went to bed, and Derek had taken to keeping a few bags of the tea in his suitcase since they'd gotten serious. 

Stiles sat up in the bed with one blanket wrapped around his head. "What are you doing?" 

Derek gently blew on the kindling and put a few slightly larger sticks on. They didn't have a lot of firewood in the cabin—most of it was outside buried under several inches of snow right now—but they had enough to get a pretty good fire going. "I'm making an omelet. What does it look like I'm doing?" 

Stiles kicked at him and missed by several feet because he was apparently refusing to move off the bed. "Bite me." 

The tea kettle whistled, and Derek paused at the bed long enough to bite at Stiles's head, as requested, which earned him a startled yelp and another ineffectual kick. 

He poured the tea and left it to steep, and then returned to the fire to put a couple of actual logs on it. The cabin was small enough that the fireplace warmed it quickly, and after another couple of minutes, Derek was satisfied their fire would last for another hour, at least. 

Cautiously, Stiles eased out from under a couple of the blankets. "Did you actually manage to get it _warm_ in here?" 

Derek collected the tea mugs from the kitchenette and held them up. "Want to join me on this extremely tiny couch and cuddle?" 

Stiles practically fell off the bed, shedding blankets as he got up. "Oh my God, you're my favorite, I take back every complaint I ever made about you." 

Derek laughed and handed Stiles a mug. "I don't know. Some of those complaints were valid." 

Stiles wrapped his long fingers around the mug and inhaled the steam. "Oh God. None of them as valid as this tea." 

Derek nudged him over to the couch and they settled on it, Stiles curling up against him in lieu of wrapping up in a half-dozen blankets. The fire crackled merrily, tiny sparks flying up the chimney, and Derek wondered when it had become something good again, rather than always a reminder of his family. 

Stiles sighed deeply and sank into him. "This is _great_. You're the best." 

Derek nuzzled his hair. "Thanks. I try." 

"No, dude, I—" Stiles sat up and met his eyes. "I'm not teasing. I'm not _just_ teasing, anyway. I mean it. You _are_ the best. The best boyfriend, the best Alpha, the best...I love you." 

Derek took a steadying breath, overwhelmed as always by the force of Stiles's feelings. He didn't always feel like he deserved to have this, but right now...right now, he did, a little bit. 

He rested his forehead against Stiles's. "I love you, too. And I'm starting to believe the rest of it." 

"You should. Because I'm always right." 

Derek huffed a laugh. " _That_ I know." 

"So I'm right about this," Stiles continued. 

It was hard to just accept it like that. But... "I trust you," Derek said quietly.

And really, that was enough. 

Stiles kissed him gently, just at the corner of his mouth, and then settled back into his side and sipped his tea. 

Derek rubbed his thumb along Stiles's arm and basked at the warmth all around them, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
